


Star Fields

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Flower shop down the street from a PLANETARIUM AU, Flowers and Stars, Kuroo is a little shit, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pov, Summer, Summer Romance, dog lover!Daichi, hot delivery guy Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the heat of summer approaching, the Miyagi Planetarium is finding itself on it’s last leg as its popularity seems to dwindle with every passing day. The only guests it ever seems to get is the occasional elementary class and even those are beginning to become rarities. Now scrambling with the task of gaining the planetarium popularity, the employees are slightly filled with a sense of dread when they hear word of a new flower shop opening down the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conjunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/gifts).



> Conjunction:  
> An event that occurs when two or more celestial objects appear close together in the sky.

The meeting room in the Miyagi Planetarium felt stifling hot to Sawamura Daichi, regardless of the tiny fan that rotated to circulate the air in the room. The brief pulses of air only made it seem even hotter after it passed over his direction, it wasn’t enough. But Daichi wasn’t going to complain unless he wanted his boss, and owner of the planetarium, to give him and the other employees a rant on how back in his day they didn’t need those ‘fancy pantsy ACs to keep cool’ and how they kept cool with sheer will power.

It was bad enough that the last several summers they’d receive the lecture. This time around, the staff seemed to have learned their lesson on mentioning the subject. Possibly.

Daichi’s eyes peered around the room, relieved that everyone was in the room on time. Even Kozume Kenma, a kid with obvious roots, who usually tried to sneak around to play on his cell phone.

Tanaka Saeko was chewing on gum as silently as possible, and he could see Takeda Ittetsu and Ukai Keishin to the far left of the table. There was also others like, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita.

There was mumbling here and there, but it wasn’t too chatty.

“Alright, people. I think we all know why I called for this meeting.”

And the gauntlet was dropped as eyes all rested on the boss, Ukai Ikkei, who was in front of the room. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were scrunched in irritation. “The planetarium is in trouble.”

Noise bursted around the table and Daichi sighed. This was exactly what he figured this emergency meeting was for.

MiyaPure, an old nickname, was far beyond trouble. Anyone working there couldn’t deny that fact anymore.

“Guests have been comin’ fewer and fewer.” Ikkei continued. “Matter of a fact, last guests MiyaPure has had were some of them elementary kids and occasionally some college kids.” His eyes narrowed.

Beside Daichi, Michimiya Yui leaned forward, her voice full of concern. “And even the college kids haven't been coming around a lot.” She said. “My friend at Nekoma university told me that the science building has a planetarium on campus, so there’s no point in having field trips over here.” Yui’s eyes met Daichi’s, and he could feel her own dread in his stomach.

“I know.” Ikkei growled. “And that old goat, Nekomata, has been snickering all the while!”

“You sure he’s the only old goat around here, Gra- ow!”

“Carrying on!” Ikkei continued on as if he hadn’t just slapped his grandson with the calendar in his hand. “It’s summer now and schools are out! This is the perfect time to think up of different ways to gain popularity! Does anyone have any ideas?! Shimizu! Take notes.”

Shimizu Kiyoko nodded quietly, moving a stray strand of hair with her free hand. She was a lot friendlier than she looked.

Ikkei glared over at Keishin, “You got any bright ideas, sprout?” Daichi was sure he saw a temple burst on Keishin’s head and flames erupt in the room. “If not, a thousand push ups!”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it, you old fart!” Keishin snapped and Daichi held back a sigh. This was the Ukais normal family dynamic. If it wasn’t twice, then at the very least, Ukai Ikkei and Keishin had at least one fight a day that was usually filled with ‘old farts’ and ‘young runts’.

“Now, now,” Takeda said nervously, holding his hands up defensively. “fighting isn’t going to solve our problem. How about we pass out advertisements at malls and parks?”

Saeko perked up, “That’s actually a good idea!” The blonde woman grinned. “My brother could totally help with that!”

“No offensive, Saeko-san,” Ennoshita’s voice caught Saeko’s attention. “but I don’t think that having Tanaka do it is a good idea.”

“Why not?” Saeko raised an eyebrow. “He helps out here all the time. Why not have him use his spare time to pass out some flyers? We’ll just need to come up with some nice looking designs and some killer shows for some summer constellations instead of the whole solar system shtick.”

Ennoshita made a face, “But remember the high school girl that stopped by once that got lost and his face scared her so badly she ran off crying? Imagine what would happen if we unleashed that face in a park full of kids and their parents.”

Daichi noted the snickering that erupted across the room.

“Hey my brother has my face, y’know! You tryin’ to say my face is scary?!” There was a hint of a light flush on Saeko’s face.

“Alright, alright. Tanaka’s brother’s face aside, the flyers don’t sound like a bad idea.” Ikkei slammed his hand on the table. “Any other suggests? Sawamura?”

Daichi jumped slightly, “Er… no sir.” His throat felt hot and he silently prayed to be spared the wrath of Ukai Ikkei’s iron fist. “To be honest, Saeko’s plan is probably the best one we have. It’s just a matter of what kind of event we could do and how long it’ll take for us to arrange it.”

Ikkei rose his eyebrows in an upwards nod, “So we are in agreement with Tanaka’s plan, then.” There was a small chorus of yes’s and nods, and Ikkei sat down in the chair that was behind him. Daichi was sure that it was the man’s old bones getting to him. “Then does anyone have any ideas on an event?”

Kinoshita gave a small shrug, “There’s recently been updates on Pluto’s planet,” he started. “maybe we could do an event on Pluto and make comparisons from what we assumed we knew about it and the information we now have.”

Narita shook his head, “Nah, New Horizon’s isn’t even done with the trip so there’s no point in that.”

“I say we talk about rogue planets.” Keishin declared.

Yui snorted, but it was in good nature. “We don’t want people freaking out over the fact we have 200 billion planets roughly the size of Jupiter that aren’t on any orbit that could crash into Earth at any moment, Keishin.” Daichi had to agree with Yui on this one. That would probably freak everyone in the projection hall right the fuck out. “Hey, Kozume, do you have any ideas?”

Kenma looked nearly out of place in the room as every eye met his and Daichi felt a little bad for him. Kenma was relatively new to the MiyaPure team and thus far, had the hardest time socializing. He also wasn’t one for being put on the spot during meetings. Kenma’s cat-like eyes stared at the table where his cell phone was resting, probably wishing he could just ignore everyone and play games on it without being yelled at by Ikkei. “The Himiko Cloud… I guess.”

“That actually sounds kinda cool.” Narita replied. “And Himiko is pretty eye-catching!”

Saeko’s eyebrows furrowed, “But how long could we keep a presentation on the Himiko Cloud going without eventually heading to way too many discussed theories of the galaxy’s origins?” She replied. “I’m tellin’ ya, going for summer time constellations and talking about when they’re usually available and the stories they tell is a lot better.”

“Any kid with a library card and telescope could do that.” Keishin countered. “What about Pareidolia? The kids would definitely get a kick out of that.”

“Summertime Constellations!”

“Pareidolia!”

 **  
** “BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!”

 

Keishin and Saeko stopped mid-argument but still gave each other pointed looks as Ikkei grabbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Shimizu, did you get all this down?”

Kiyoko nodded, “So far we have summer constellations, Pluto presentation, a presentation on rogue planets, a presentation on the Himiko Cloud, and something on Pareidolia.” Her lips twisted into a small frown. “And we’re certainly not close to agreeing on one thing so far.”

“Maybe we could do an opinion poll from the locals? Or maybe we could get suggestions from Nekomata-san?” Daichi felt there would be no harm in suggesting it.

“No way!” Ikkei spat. “I’d rather throw my back out than ask our rival for advice!”

“You almost threw your back out last year so be careful what you wish for old man!” Keishin rebuttled. It was becoming apparent to everyone, whether they wanted to believe it or not, that Ikkei was going to have to retire soon and that he was going to have to pass down ownership to someone else. That was the most asked question in between the staff after when was Ikkei finally going to retire. MiyaPure automatically going to Keishin was already cleared up when Ikkei announced that the planetarium would go to the person he deemed the hardest worker.

Any retort Ikkei had was held back by sheer will power as the elderly man gazed out at the handful of his remaining employees. “We’re going to regroup on this eventually. So when you find an idea you’re passionate about, you better have the argument to back it up because winner takes all on this one. Meeting dismissed.”

 **  
** Slowly, the people in the room filed out the door, Kenma being the first to leave, unsurprisingly. _That guy sure does move fast when he feels like escaping._  Daichi almost felt like chuckling.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Daichi flinched and yelped in pain the moment he felt a tiny hand come into contact with his back. Yui’s face appeared in front of his moments later, a wide smile on her face. “You were pretty quiet in today’s meeting; what’s eatin’ ya?”

Daichi shot his old friend a small glare. Daichi had known Yui since his days as a first year high school student. Now they were both in their mid-twenties working at the same planetarium after going to same college. In fact, quite a few of the employees were people that Daichi had known before hand. Saeko and her brother were his childhood playmates and there was the fact he saw Ennoshita in the halls when passing by each other at Karasuno College in the prefecture. All their paths had eventually lead to being co-workers at this planetarium for one reason, Stars.

Daichi had always loved stars. He loved space in general.

 

It started with his parents actually. Every summer as a kid they’d always go to this big hill at Saitama Park with a telescope, several thick blankets, and thermoses full of hot cocoa for when it got too cold and his mother would point out the constellations around him. _“You see that one over there, Daichi? That one’s called Canis minor.”_   She'd say pleasantly and Daichi would gasp in awe as she pointed out the stars that made it. That was also probably why he named his dog, a two-year old Rottweiler, Canis, now that Daichi came to think about it. But that aside, when his parents had pinched together their yen coins eventually they’d take him right here to Miyagi Planetarium like it was a yearly tradition and the magic of the universe seemed to call at Daichi’s heart. It was then he had decided he definitely wanted to work here and make other kids realize how cool the stars and planets were.

 **  
**_Which is why it really hurts to see this place on its last legs._ Daichi thought bitterly. “I guess I was thinking about Ukai-san.” He said at last as they continued walking to front desk and stopped in his tracks as Yui leaned against it, a solemn expression on her face.

 

“I know what you mean,” she looked down at her feet. “Ukai-san’s been here for as long as I can remember so it’s hard to believe that one day he won’t be here bossing us around anymore. You don’t think that this’ll be his last year working at MiyaPure do you?” Yui looked back up, brown eyes full of worry.

Daichi wanted to make her feel better, but at the same time he didn’t want to get her hopes up. Ukai Ikkei had been a grandfather-figure to everyone working here. The thought of the old man who’d been working at this planetarium for years retiring was unsettling. “I’m not sure, but if it is we’ve got to make this a really good presentation and bring back the customers.”

 

“Hey, Yui! Daichi!” Daichi automatically went to move beside Yui and was thankful he did as he saw Saeko approaching with her hand up, just itching to slap his back. Something she had done one too many times before, and her strength seemed to only increase with each hit. “You guys are totally behind my summer constellation idea right?”

Daichi sighed, “At least give us the time to try and come up with our own ideas before convincing us to join Team Saeko.” Saeko was pushy, but it was in a good way Daichi had to admit.

Saeko attempted to pat Daichi’s shoulder, but he jumped from that as well. “Well my main rival here is Keishin, anyway!”

“Hey!” Yui pouted. “You make it sound like we aren’t going to have good ideas of our own! Sawamura and I can come up with something way better than summer constellations, right Sawamura?”

“Er--”

“So you’re trying to challenge the Great Saeko-sama, huh? You’re a hundred years too early for that, kid.” Saeko snickered and Daichi felt as if he could see a bolt of lightning between the two women.

“Oh? Fine! Then the person who ends doesn’t up getting Ikkei’s approval on their presentation idea has pay for the winner’s meal at the all you can eat buffet!” Yui countered and Daichi felt a prickle of anxiety as he saw Saeko’s eyes light up in ambition.

“Bring it on, Yui! I won’t lose!”

 **  
**_Someone save me._ Daichi inched away from them. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled into another competition between the two of them. Things always got ugly and usually ended with Daichi paying for them as he got pulled into them as well. His eyes darted to the door that lead to a somewhat busy street. Maybe he could run for it and avoid this entire thing?

“Dai--”

“Daichi! Are you ready to head out for your lunch break or did I come to early?”

Daichi was visibly relieved when he saw a familiar head of gray hair pop through the glass door. _Thank Suga._ “Hey, Suga.” He turned to face his best friend and saviour. Suga-- Daichi stopped himself before he felt as if he could trigger the greater evil known as _Tsukishima_ Koushi’s husband. How the man even decided to let Daichi constantly refer to the nickname of Koushi's old last name, Sugawara, was a mystery.

Daichi had known Koushi from back when he was in his first year of university. They’d been roommates and hit it off in terms of platonic friendship and had even been the best man at his wedding almost a year and a half back. The ceremony had been small, but pleasant and Daichi still had a few pictures from it on his dresser. He and Koushi were good friends, it was just his husband he couldn’t necessarily vouch for.

“Hey there, brother-in-law.” The tension in the air abandoned, Saeko grinned.

“Akiteru-san hasn’t even proposed yet.” Daichi gave his childhood friend a look of disbelief. Saeko had been referring to Koushi as her brother-in-law since the wedding because as it would turn out, the really nice guy she had been going out with since from when Daichi was a third-year in high school was the older brother of Koushi’s now husband. Tsukishima Akiteru and Kei. Daichi had learned the hard way that the nice gene had skipped the latter and he was still doubtful whenever Koushi told him that ‘Kei’s just being friendly in his own way because he’s shy is all’. Tsukishima Kei only had a soft spot reserved for Koushi and his mother.

“Oh hush, he’s gonna soon.” Saeko flicked his ear and Daichi held back a yelp of pain knowing she’d do it again.

Koushi snickered, “Already at it again I see.”

 **  
** Yui made a sound of agreement, “Yup. These two troublemakers just can’t contain themselves.” She giggled a bit as if she made a funny joke. “Anyways, what’s with the flowers?”

 

Daichi blinked in surprise. How he hadn’t notice the small glass vase of freshly cut sunflowers resting in Koushi’s arm was beyond him. The water in the vase was clear and the flowers shone a healthy shade of yellow for a sunflower, Daichi supposed, and there was a light fragrance that drifted off the center of it.

“Oh,” Koushi looked down at the flowers, his eyes lighting up a bit. “This is from that flower shop down the street. They were giving out a few free samples as a way to spread the word that they’re opening in a few days. I figured I’d get something to brighten the house.”

“A flower shop?” Daichi’s brain racked for any flower shop’s that were nearby MiyaPure until he felt as if a light bulb went off in his mind. “You mean that new building on Miura Street? That's what that was?”

Three different faces were giving Daichi a look of exasperation. “You really haven’t noticed anything at all? Daichi your head is literally full of stars.” Koushi rolled his eyes.

Daichi didn’t know what was worse; his admitting that it was a little embarrassing that he hadn’t noticed that there was a flower shop down the street or Koushi’s bad jokes.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s a sample arrangement from Kuroo Flowers! Please remember to stop by on Wednesday when we officially open!”

Kuroo Tetsurou smiled politely at the woman who was now leaving, with a large grin on her face. She was sniffing at the bouquet of red roses and yellow camellias that had a few adornments of baby’s breath. “Looks like they really like the arrangement, Hitoka-chan.” He called over his shoulder back to where his two other co-workers and partners were.

“R-really? You think so?” A tiny girl appeared in the shop’s freshly painted doorway, cheeks lightly flushed and her lips curved into a nervous, hopeful smile. She had light brown eyes and blonde hair, a few daisy hairclips holding up some of her hair in a small side ponytail on the left side.

“The lady looked pretty happy with it.” Kuroo reaffirmed. “Keep up the good work.” As he walked passed his way shorter friend he ruffled her hair.

 **  
** “Yes, sir!” Yachi Hitoka, age 24 for those who constantly carded her at cash registers, saluted.

 

Kuroo’s eyes swept over to yet another shortie who was currently organizing a bouquet of sweet peas. His hair was bright orange and his face was scrunched in concentration as he lined up each sweet pea in the vase. “Just sweet peas?” Kuroo snorted lifting his hand to cover the smirk spreading across his face.

“What’s so funny!” Hinata Shouyou snapped, but Kuroo could see the faintest hints of a blush on his face.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about the lady who’ll think you’re twelve. when you give her those flowers.” Kuroo bursted out laughing. Shouyou was the same age as Yachi and at times, people mistakenly couldn’t guess who was the younger.

“Shut up! Tall people are gonna go extinct and it’s the shorties who are gonna survive because we won’t stand out as much!”

 **  
** Kuroo crossed his arms, “Yeah, yeah, just watch how your grip there.”

 

It had taken a while, a few months --okay it was actually twelve, but Kuroo wasn’t one to delve on such issues, but things were finally going to fall into place. The move from Tokyo to Miyagi prefecture was tiring and so were the part time jobs to fill in for this one, and so was convincing his parents to help with ordering the flowers. But in the end, Kuroo could feel as if it were all coming together.

His parents had decided to have their chain of flower shops extend past Tokyo Prefecture and so Torono Town was the place of interest.

So packing his bags, and stashing along his childhood buddy Shouyou and high school buddy Yachi along for the ride, Kuroo headed straight to the bullet train.

 **  
**_Yup._ Kuroo thought, breathing in the scent of fresh plants and the light smell of the pizza they ordered about an hour ago. A strange mix, disgusting to the ears, but to Kuroo it smelled like victory. This is definitely coming together. _Wednesday here we come._


	2. Oleander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oleander:  
> caution

If Tanaka Ryuunosuke had to name one perk to living with his older sister, it would have to be getting access to information quicker than he would if he was still living with his dad.

“There’s a new flower shop down on Miura Street.”

Ryuunosuke pulled up from leaning the upper half of his body in the refrigerator to look at his sister. She had just came out of the shower, towel draped over her shoulders to dry her still wet hair and was leaning against the kitchen doorway like some cool kid in those old 90’s high school movies. “A flower shop?”

Saeko nodded, her lips pressed to her beer can. “Yup,” she said after she took a breath of air. “Kou-chan said it was giving out some free samples to boost that they’re gonna open next Wednesday.”

“Next Wednesday?” Ryuunosuke repeated, blinking. “Is there some kind of tattoo shop on Miura Street by any chance?”

Saeko shot her brother an annoyed yet surprisingly blank look, like she was looking into a camera on The Office. “Ryuu, this isn’t some chapter in some fanfiction on Archive of Our Own.”

Ryuunosuke flushed and slammed the fridge door closed, “Shut up!” So he had a habit of watching anime and going onto foreign sites to read fanfiction to escape the realities of anime when it got too angsty. “I read literature!”

“It’s porn.” Saeko deadpanned. “It’s gay porn, Ryuu.”

Ryuunosuke scrunched his face up before opening the fridge once again to find a snack. “Oh shut up.”

His sister snorted and snickered. _One of these days_ , Ryuu thought sourly. I _’m going to erase her Jdramas on the DVR._ But he instantly reconsidered the idea. Like hell was he going to deal with the possible horrors of seeing that Saeko did the same to his Daiya no Ace recordings. Maybe he’d have to settle for drawing dicks on her face like he did last month.

“ _Any_ ways!” Saeko said in a slow draw. “Are you coming over to MiyaPure tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Ryuu finally settled for making a sandwich. “So what happened today? You said there was a meeting right?”

He could hear a chair skidding across the floor, indicating that Saeko was sitting at the table. “Mmhmm, Pops was going on about how he wants us to really get MiyaPure popular this summer.” Loud slurping. “We all agree on havin’ an event and passin’ out flyers an’ all, but everyone’s trying to choose an event.”

Finishing up his sandwich and putting the chips above the bologna, Ryuu pressed on the loaves and was satisfied to hear the crunch. Then he made sure to actually put his sandwich-making ingredients back into the fridge. “Shouldn’t you guys just go with a summer constellation show?” He said, taking a large bite. _Damn, this is one good ass sandwich._ “Seems like a no brainer to me.”

 **  
** “That’s what I said!” Saeko exclaimed. “But there’s people who also wanna do stuff on Pluto, Pareidolia, Himiko, and stuff like that. And I’m like, ‘but, guys, it’s summer'!” The blonde woman sighed but a smirk soon followed. “So now we’ve got a bet goin’ on that the person whose suggestion gets Pops’ approval gets to have everyone else pay for their all you can eat buffet meal! You’re sister’s gonna get this is one go! And y’know what, help me out little brother and I guarantee you a piece of the spoils."

 

Ryuu’s eyes were sparkling, “Did you need any research, Nee-san?!”

“Atta boy!” Saeko laughed. “Power point all the way!”

Their loud laughter echoed throughout the kitchen and Ryuu felt a small surge of gratefulness. Maybe it was common in other places, but he’d never met someone else with as close a bond as he had with his sister. There were arguments here and there, but there were more laughs and small wrestling matches over the remote. Almost like nothing changed with their move to a two bedroom apartment, just an exchange of their dad for Saeko’s boyfriend who she swore was going to pop the question any day this year.

That was the one drawback to living with his older sister. And Ryuu wasn’t going to delve into the reasons to prevent the scarring he somewhat managed to mentally block.

“Oh yeah!” Ryuu’s exclamation caused Saeko to jump. “Does Pops know about the new flower place?”

Saeko shook her head. “No, not really. At least, I don’t think anyone told him.” She shook her can to check the amount of the contents. “I didn’t anyway. But I don’t think it really matters, he has his mind wrapped around a lot right now since MiyaPure isn’t getting as much money as it used to.”

“Oh.” Ryuu replied. “Is he finally talking about who’s getting the place when he retires? Is he talking about retiring?”

“He didn’t say anything,” she admitted. “but everyone is kinda expecting that this is his last summer working for MiyaPure so we have to have him go out with a bang.”

Ryuu pumped his fist in the air. “Yeah!”

Saeko snickered. “You get, it bro.”

The younger Tanaka stretched his arms and yawned. “But, back to the flower place…” he grumbled thoughtfully. “Don’t you think that kinda has competition written all over it?”

“Ryuu it’s a flower shop!”

“THOSE ATTRACT PEOPLE.” Ryuu pointed his entire hand at his sister. “People will be like,” he cleared his throat and made it high pitched. “‘Ne, Ryuu-kun, what do want to do today?’” He switched back to his normal voice. “‘Hmm, MiyaPure would be nice today. I have fond memories there.’ ‘Eeeh? But, Ryuu-kun, let’s go to that new flower shop. It’s super close by and it might have really good prices!’ ‘But it’s new!” ‘Exactly, Ryuu-kun! It’s bound to be more interesting than some old planetarium!’ See, sis! We can’t let that happen!”

It was quiet for a minute before Saeko finally stood up. “I’m gonna go to bed now.”

Ryuu gasped in near horror, “Sis! Don’t you care about MiyaPure’s future!”

“It’s not even another planetarium, Ryuunosuke!” Saeko yelled in disbelief. “It’s a shop that sells flowers! Stars and Flowers are two separate things!”

“But both attract things!” Ryuu argued. “I’m tellin’ ya, we got to boost citizen awareness of MiyaPure’s greatness or else we’ll be in mega trouble.”

Whatever Saeko was going to say next was halted as they both heard the front door opening. “I’m home!”

Saeko grinned over at her boyfriend, Tsukishima Akiteru, and bounded over, swinging one of her arms over his shoulder as she pulled him down to peck his cheek. “Why hello there love of my life!”

 **  
** Ryuu gagged. Couples.

 

“Oh shut up.” Saeko stuck her tongue out. “The amount of times you squeal at fictional couples you have no right to complain!”

“You leave my OTPs out of this!”

Akiteru coughed, “Have you guys been arguing about this stuff again?” He gave Saeko a small peck before either Tanaka could give an answer.

“No, we were arguing about something else though.” Saeko smiled. “But how was work. You bringing in the paychecks right?”

“Why of course, milady.”

Ryuu rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t this pair it was another, even though the last one with the younger Tsukishima was an accident and he was left scarred from the glare but with something to laugh at when he remembered that the dude was actually a huge softy. “Nee-san doesn’t think this new flower shop down the street is worrisome competition.” He decided to put in before they decided now was the time to get hot and heavy.

“But it’s a flower shop.” Akiteru deadpanned.

“Flowers attract attention! Especially more than stars!”

Saeko gasped in mock horror, “You govern your tongue! Honey make our problem child take those words back!”

The elder Tsukishima averted his gaze to the living room and took his strategic exit. “I’m gonna see what’s on TV.”

 **  
** Saeko sighed once more, “If anything Ryuu, you’re looking to much into it.” She ran a hand through her short blonde hair. “But if you’re that worried we’ll just have to make sure we don’t let people forget that MiyaPure is here and let people understand the coolness of stars, okay.”

Ryuu bit the inside of his cheek. “Right.”

* * *

 

 

 _Like hell am I looking too far into this._ Ryuu growled mentally as he eyed _Kuroo’s Flowers_ with a fiery look behind his large sunglasses.

 

He was going to scope this place out one way or another and then he was going to exact his final judgement upon the new shop. Flowers and stars weren’t that different at all, and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. He narrowed his eyes. Both were silent and beautiful, gifts from nature. Flowers were just more tangible, and therefore, more appealing to the general public. It was logic. At least, that was enough logic for Tanaka Ryuunosuke to fly into action into his Operation: Recon on Kuroo’s Flower Power, hereafter known as OROKFP.

 

 _Note to self, come up with better operation names._ Ryuu shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be picky about last minute mission names. His eyes then drifted across the street and he shook his head again, more urgently this time. Now wasn’t the time to try and see if there a tattoo shop to live his tumblr fantasies either. No matter how appealing it would’ve been because that would’ve meant a post of the century.

But whatever.

Fics aside, his sister’s livelihood was more important.

 **  
**_OROKFP commence!_ Ryuu pulled the collar of his jacket up, hoping this was enough of a disguise. He was pretty sure he was inconspicuous wearing a large sun hat from his sister’s closet, sunglasses, a snazzy scarf, and large green jacket. He’d learned enough from Bride Wars, and if there was anyway to get past the staff of some shop, this was the way to go. No one was shooting him any weird glances (even if he couldn’t really tell because of the hat, but regardless).

 

As Ryuu got closer to the shop, he could somewhat see two kids, one boy and one girl. _Le gasp! This Kuroo guy is some kind of evil flower dictator! Or could they be minions looking to pull at the heartstrings with their youthful looks?!_ Ryuu clenched a fist tightly. _I knew no good would come from uppity city folk and their flower shops!_

 

******\---**

 

Hinata Shoyou blinked nervously.

****

Once.

****

Twice.

****

Then even thrice before he glanced over at Yachi who looked the way he felt. “Is… is that weirdo still there?”

****  
****** **

“I think so….”

****** **

Hinata swore the guy had been standing there for what seemed like ages. It was obvious! And the shop hadn’t even opened yet, but lo and behold there was some guy standing outside the shop as if it weren’t super obvious he was there. All Hinata was trying to do was dethorn the fresh shipment of roses they received and this was seriously making him lose concentration.

****** **

Turning his head slightly, Hinata took a glance to see if the strange and scary man was still out there.

******  
** ****** **

He was.

****** **

Hinata quietly yelped which in turn caused Yachi to do the same. “He is!!”

****** **

“What is he? A mob boss? A gangster lackey? An assassin?!” Yachi screamed back in her own whisper. “What do I do? I haven’t even had my first kiss yet! I’ll die alone and a virgin and--”

****** **

“Oh my-- what are you losers doing?!”

****** **

“AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!”

****** **

Hinata held onto Yachi and vice versa and it was only until he felt the sharp flick on his forehead did Hinata open his eyes to see an irritated Kuroo staring down at him like he was an idiot on holiday.

****** **

“Aren’t you supposed to be dethorning the shipment of roses we got today?”

****** **

Hinata gestured Kuroo to get down to eye level with him, something that irked him despite the severity of the situation. “Kuroo, there’s this weirdo out there and he’s been there for like a gazillion minutes!”

****** **

“A gazillion.” Kuroo looked at him with a look of disbelief before taking a brief look at the window instead. “Just tell him to buzz off.”

****** **

“And have us _die_ instead?!”

****** **

“Ugh, then I’ll do it!”

****** **

“Kuroo, wait!”

****** **

But it was too late.

 

“Excuse me, sir, you seem to be bothering my friends just standing there and I was just wondering if there was something that you had a problem with.” Hinata gasped at the sight of seeing Kuroo trying to reason with the delinquent outside.

 

“Tch. OI, OI, OI, YOU CITY FOLKS ARE--”

 

“RYUUNOSUKE!!”

 

The John Doe, aka Ryuunosuke, flinched, his sunglasses sliding down his face.

 

“Saeko told me that you were up to no good and here I am finding you causing trouble the moment we let you out our sights!” The man that was yelling was shorter than Kuroo and just slightly shorter than the thug, but his muscles were vouching for being tough despite it. _The true mafia boss?!_ He smacked off the sun hat and ‘Ryuunosuke’ looked like a scolded two year old when the new arrival bowed and forced him to bow as well. “Sorry about him, he’s all bark and no bite.”

 

Kuroo snrked, “Sure thing.” He put his hands on his hips and Hinata wasn’t sure if he truly felt relieved when he saw his friend and boss beckoning him and Yachi to come outside. “Hear that, this guy's harmless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing I love, it's the dynamic of the Tanaka siblings and seeing the two of them as roommates in the future is a very plausible one I can see.
> 
> This time around, the chapter title is in flower language. Expect this dynamic for all the chapters, odd numbered chapters are gonna be astrological/astronomical terms while even numbered chapters are for flowers. I'll keep the meanings posted as per usual. 
> 
> And thanks everyone who bookmarked, gave the first chapter kudos, and especially those who commented because comments are like gifts from the heavens! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	3. Resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resonance:  
> A state in which an orbiting object is subject to periodic gravitational perturbations by another

Kuroo wasn’t sure what the hell was going on when he glanced over and saw his friends and co-workers freaking out, but he wasn’t having it so close to opening day.

Hinata and Yachi had been hoarsely screaming back and forth at each other for the past minute and a half. It might have been longer than that, but Kuroo had gotten used to their panicked screaming a long time ago. Kind of sad when he thought about it, but Kuroo got over it. It was either go ahead and confront them on it, or they’d screech forever like crows cawing out warnings to their murder. (Hinata was the one to actually tell Kuroo that fun fact that a group of crows were called a murder. Kuroo hadn’t fucked with them since.) “Oh my-- what are you losers doing?!” Kuroo turned around at last.

The two “losers” yelped, grabbing onto one another and Kuroo blinked in annoyance, before giving Hinata a flick on the forehead. “Aren’t you supposed to be dethorning the shipment of roses we got today?” He crossed his arms in irritation as he counted how many roses that were thornless. Only 20. And that was out of 150. _There had better be a good reason why they’re stuck on twenty when I’ve been moving around all the heavy shi--_

 

Kuroo paused mid-threat when he saw Hinata beckon him down to his height. He probably would’ve poked fun at his height had it not been for his irritation. _Annoyance has saved you Shouyou._

__

“Kuroo!” The ginger whispered urgently. “There’s this weirdo out there and he’s been there for like a gazillion minutes!”

__

“A gazillion.” Kuroo repeated feeling like he needed to stare into the camera like it was The Office. He glanced over to the window and almost snorted. Yeah this guy was obvious alright. Giant hat, large shades, a jacket a ridiculous shade of green that would make a Slytherin cry, and a scarf that was meant for winter. T _his guy looks like a complete tool._ “Just tell him to buzz off.” Kuroo scoffed at last.

__

“AND HAVE US DIE INSTEAD?!”

__

“UGH! Then I’ll do it!”

__

“Kuroo, wait!”

__

But Kuroo was already out the door, his ‘dealing with a customer in the middle of prom season’ smile already plastered on his face. “Excuse me, sir, but you seem to be bothering my friends just standing there and I was just wondering if there was something you had a problem with.”

__

“Tch?!” The guy actually seemed legitimately surprised that he was discovered but nonetheless replied. “OI OI OI, YOU CITY FOLKS ARE--”

 

“RYUUNOSUKE!”

The guy suddenly flinched and Kuroo looked over his shoulder to see the guy that was storming all the way to where they were standing, and he looked livid. Lividly hot, but livid was more appropriate. Like Kuroo was ever appropriate, but he digressed this looked interesting.

“Saeko told me you were up to no good and here I am finding you causing trouble the moment we let you out of our sights!” The man smacked the giant hat off of ‘Ryuunosuke’s’ head revealing a dude with a buzz cut, who looked like a kid being scolded by his dad. Even more so when he was forced to bow down in apology. “Sorry about him, he’s all bark and no bite. Stop making that face.”

Kuroo looked the new guy up and down. The guy, was probably average height if we were going off of the non-tall people height chart. _Brown eyes… black hair… and… HOLY SHIT, BICEPS. Mom, Miyagi is fucking great._ Kuroo felt his lips turn into a smirk without even trying. “Sure thing.” Without actually looking back, he tilted his head over his shoulder to call out, “Hear that, this guy’s harmless!”

He looked back at the ‘thug’ and ‘parent’ combo, another grin on his face. “So, wanna tell me the story behind… this?” Kuroo gestured to the clothes.

The stranger sighed, “Apparently he thinks you’re new competition for us.”

Kuroo’s eyes brightened. “Oh, you guys own a flower shop too?”

“No. A planetarium.” The guy chuckled awkwardly before shooting Ryuunosuke a sharp look. “This idiot volunteers here every once in a while since his sister works there with me. I’m Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” The taller’s smirk widened. “And, this guy is?”

That was when the door to the flower shop swung open. Took those dorks long enough to get out here.

“This is Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” Daichi said with a sigh. “He’s a lot more friendly than he looks so don’t mind him.”

Ryuunosuke growled, “I’m not friendly I am--”

“Ryuu, no one wants to hear anything you ripped off of that stupid blogging website, just apologize to these people right now because they both look terrified.” Daichi smiled awkwardly at Hinata and Yachi who still looked as if Ryuu was still some kind of delinquent. Probably because he just growled out the apology as best as he could while trying to maintain a thug-like face until Daichi shoved his face down again. “I’ve known him for a long time and he just sucks with first impressions, but you get used to him.”

Kuroo took a few steps back and pushed his friends forward. “The ginger shortie is Shouyou and the blonde one is Hitoka-chan.”

Hinata turned back to glare at Kuroo, “I thought we talked about your methods of introducing us to people.”

“You mean, the time I didn’t listen?” Kuroo retorted.

“I resent you.”

“Love you platonically too buddy.”

Yachi stared at the two of them with a look that could only be described as disappointment mixed with amusement and ‘why am I friends with them again’. “Sorry… about them.”

Daichi gave her a look that read ‘oh I understand completely. “I deal with this kind of stuff all the time back at MiyaPure.”

“MiyaPure?”

Kuroo ended his debate with Hinata by using him as a headrest. “That the name of your planetarium?”

Whatever Daichi was going to say next was cut off by a sound Kuroo had no idea how he got used to. “ _Gwaah_! A planetarium?!”

Ryuu finally got out of Daichi’s grip, arms crossed and nose pointed in the air. “Yup! MiyaPure’s been around for ages because it’s the best!”

“I wouldn’t say all that.” Daichi muttered, getting a gasp and ‘Daichi not in front of the new competition’ from his friend. “But it's has been around since we were both kids.” His eyes twinkled nostalgically, a small grin on his face.

“Can we see?!”

Kuroo’s head snapped down to Hinata with a look of disbelief. “Not before dethorning all those roses you’re not! And you don’t see Hitoka-chan wanting to ditch work.” But as the friendly old person upstairs decided that karma was a bitch, Kuroo felt nothing but regrets when Yachi nervously giggled an ‘Actually….’

 **  
** _God damn it Hitoka-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the should've been added up two Saturdays ago Chapter 3.
> 
> I kinda don't have an excuse except procrastination and stressing over things I haven't done yet, but I HERE IT IS. It's pretty short, but this is one of the only two (possibly 3 all depending) chapters in the story, so I'll try to update on time week for you guys!  
> Kuroo meets Daichi and already feels pretty gay for him because, c'mon guys, Daichi is essentially the hot dude at the gym doing one armed pushups like it's nothing. I'd check him out on sight too.


	4. Summer Savory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Savory:  
> Success

Hinata grinned victoriously. _Two against one; nice!_ “C’mon Kuroo! Please?!” He latched onto his friend’s arm, squeezing tighter when Kuroo started to try and shake him off. “It’s not like the flowers are going anywhere or like we have any customers yet!”

 

“Well when we do have customers you think the ones who are buying bouquets right off the bat are going to like pricking their fingers on the thorns of flowers you said you would dethorn?!” Kuroo spat back.

 

“But _Tetsu_!” Hinata whined and Kuroo made a face of disgust.

 

“Don’t.” Kuroo grimaced. “Your rights to say my given name has been revoked. Banished. No longer available. Don’t ever say it again.”

 

Hinata finally let go of Kuroo’s arm and made a face, “Tetsu…”

 

“No…”

 

“Tetsurou?”

 

“Hinata Shouyou, I swear to god I will kick your--”

 

“Ahem!” The sound of Yachi clearing her throat cut the dynamic duo’s banteriing short. “Er…” Her light eyes kept flicking over to two men still standing beside her and now looking at them like they were a pair of idiots, her expression panicked.

 

Kuroo coughed awkwardly, “So about that,” he started off, pausing then finally sighing loudly. “you think you could show us this planetarium of yours?”

 

A wide smile spread across Hinata’s face, “For real?!” He shot a happy look at Yachi who also looked pleasantly surprised that Kuroo had given in.

 

“I hope you know if they say yes I am going to work you to the bone tonight?” Kuroo slammed a hand down on Hinata’s head, fingers roughly clamped around it. “You are gonna be in the shop all night, if that’s what it takes. And don’t you’re out of this Hitoka-chan.” Both Hinata and Yachi gulped.

 

“Y-yes sir…”

 

Kuroo looked back at the two planetarium men, “So what was that answer?”

 

Daichi, the shorter and more muscular male, looked at the pseudo-delinquent for a few brief seconds and the pseudo-delinquent-- _Tanaka_ , Hinata reminded himself-- only made a weird smirk. “Well--!.” Tanaka rapped at his chest, head held high. “I guess we can show you around our pride and glory of a building.”

 

“Just don’t go overboard, Ryuu.” Daichi sighed. “But we could show you, we aren’t exactly busy at the moment. So as long as you don’t go inside any place you aren’t supposed to be in, I don’t think anyone will mind.”

 

Feeling his excitement swell up inside, Hinata couldn’t help but make some kind of sound. “I haven’t been inside a planetarium since grade 5!” He gave a little bounce. It was a class field trip and all they did was talk about the solar system, he didn’t really remember much or understand much of what the guides were saying, but Hinata did remember enjoying himself. “Sh-should I bring a camera?!”

 

Yachi gave a small squee of her own and Kuroo sighed in mock disappointment as he thumbed back to the flower shop, “Just let me put the roses back in their bucket and lock up.”

 

“Hurry up then!” Hinata gave Kuroo a shove and regretted it a little when Kuroo flicked his forehead, _again_. “Ow! Asshole!”

 

Kuroo gasped loudly as he frolicked over to the door, “My, my, Shouyou-kun, do we need to bring invest in a swear jar?”

 

“Just hurry up and lock up so we can go please!” Hinata spat back and gave a mumbled under his breath, “And if anyone needs a swear jar it’s that guy.”

 

“You three are certainly a lively bunch.” Daichi commented and it made Hinata and Yachi jump. In the heat of the moment, it was kind of easy to forget they had company. “It doesn’t seem that much different from our workspace.”

 

“Oh c’mon Daichi,” Tanaka threw an arm around his, friend? Superior? Hinata couldn’t tell at this point. “MiyaPure’s staff is much more sophisticated than--”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Yes sir…”

 

Suddenly Kuroo popped into Hinata’s mind. _I guess they’re similar in that aspect._ Hinata wondered if Yachi was thinking the same thing, but didn’t get the chance to ask as Kuroo loudly made his way back outside, keys in hand.

 

“Alright,” he said, making quick work of locking the front doors. “we can finally get to moving.”

 

“About time!” Hinata said while Yachi twiddled her fingers together.

 

“I’ve never actually been to a planetarium, I’m so excited!” Yachi admitted as they all walked over to a cross walk.

 

“Seriously?” Tanaka asked. Even Daichi looked back, a hint of surprise lighting up his features.

 

Yachi nodded looking embarrassed, “I lost the permission slip.”

 

“Pfft!” Both Tanaka and Hinata had to clasp their hands over their mouths.

 

“Leave me alone!” Yachi stammered out as the two males nearly failed miserably at containing their laughter.

 

Daichi gave her a comforting smile, “Don’t worry about it. It happens.” He said. “Except I got sick when we were going on a field trip to the zoo and had to stay home.” Daichi gave a small sigh. “No one even brought me any souvenirs.”

 

“Poor baby.” Kuroo teased. “I woulda bought you something.”

 

“Lies.” Hinata hissed. “You never bought me even _one_ souvenir.”

 

“In my defense, those were all field trips you were eventually gonna go on yourself when you switched grades.” Kuroo casually let his hands drops into his pockets. “What kind of friend would I be if I singled you out and bought you some souvenirs when you and the rest of your classmates weren’t on the trip. They would have raged on you.”

 

Hinata only rolled his eyes. “One day, Kuroo. One day.”

 

* * *

 

Even coupled with Kuroo and Hinata’s bickering, it didn’t take that long for the small group of new acquaintances to reach MiyaPure much to Yachi’s pleasure.

 

The building was medium sized and a dark brown, and was dome-shaped on top. “Decent-sized I see.” She heard Kuroo murmur.

 

“It’s been around for a long time.” Daichi said. “I think since when my parents were in middle school.”

 

Tanaka looked enlightened as well, “Geez and I thought Pops was ancient already.”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, that’s for sure.”

 

“Pops?”

 

“Ukai Ikkei-san. He’s the owner and founder of the planetarium.” Daichi clarified. “He’s a grandfather figure to the rest of the employees here you could say.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They stepped inside the building and Yachi wanted to faint the moment she felt the heat in the room. “H, so hot!” _I’m so sorry I took you for granted AC! Goodbye cruel world! Can someone tell my mother I love her?!_ The only source of air circulation came from the fan at the desk.

 

“Hey, Sawamura, has your boss ever thought about investing in an actual air conditioner?” Kuroo wheezed out.

 

Hinata was fanning himself rapidly. “The desert. This feels like a desert.”

 

Daichi shot them an apologetic look. “Ukai-san doesn’t believe in ACs. It’s not so bad in the projection room, it’s actually a lot cooler.” He looked as if he had a few beads of sweat already developing on his forehead. “We managed to get him to put one in there. But the rest of building…”

 

The three florists all groaned in unison.

 

“Ah, quit complainin’.” Tanaka crossed his arms. “You get used to it.” He looked the hottest out of all of them though considering his outfit.

 

“Guests?”

 

Everyone looked over to where the direction of the voice came from and Yachi could see a head popped over the corner of the desk and she couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been there. It was a guy, maybe in his late teens, with cat-like eyes and dyed hair. He seemed pretty stand-offish.

 

“Oh, so there you are, Kenma.” Daichi grinned. “Slacking off again?”

 

‘Kenma’ glanced down to whatever he was holding in his hands, “Not really.”

 

“Guess you can’t really call it slacking off if there’s no one here, ow!” Yachi looked beside her to see Kuroo putting Hinata in a headlock “What, I was just agreeing with the guy behind the desk.” Hinata grumbled on, volume slightly lower.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s an idiot.” Kuroo apologized and Yachi felt a hint of pity.

 

Daichi hadn’t been kidding when he said they weren’t that busy. _Maybe it’s because it’s a weekday?_ Yachi still felt a little doubtful.

 

“I don’t mind.” Daichi replied, his tone ambiguous. “Tanaka, don’t start getting all rowdy and defensive. And Kenma, don’t get carried away and try to at least _appear_ as if you’re doing something other than playing games on your phone--”

 

“Ukai-san would get pretty angry, after all.”

 

Yachi felt her heart jump out her chest until she realized the newest voice that came from behind her was just an employee. She turned around and felt her mouth dry up. _It’s… IT’S A PRETTY PERSON!_

 

It was a woman, she was taller than her and Yachi felt like her heart dropped into her butt. The woman gave off a no nonsense aura and it fit with her appearance. Her hair was black and pulled into a ponytail with a large green scrunchie, probably due to the heat, and her neck had a light sheen on it. Sweat? Yachi didn’t dwell on it much as she gawked at the sharp gray eyes framed by thin glasses. Her mouth was moving, but Yachi didn’t hear any words as her eyes drifted to the mole on the left side of her chin.

 

It was official. The mole was the ultimate sign of being a beautiful person.

 

Yachi suddenly felt herself flashing back to reality as she finally took notice of the nudging on her arm. “Huh?” She blinked, spacey. It after she noticed the silent stares at her did she feel a panic beginning to settle in. Did she say something stupid? Was it her face? Could the beautiful lady tell she was a virgin who had yet to finally have a first kiss at the age of 24?!

 

Her eyes caught Kuroo’s and he whispered, “Your name.”

 

 _Oh!_ That was all? “I-i-it’s, Hachi Yitoka!”

 

 _Aaand_ , Yachi wanted to slam her head into the ground like an ostrich as she heard the snorts of laughter. “Y-yachi…. Yachi Hitoka…. ma’am.” _How do you botch introducing your own name?!_ Yachi shrieked at herself, feeling stupid. _Now I can never walk into this building again! I’ll always be known as that girl who couldn’t even say her own name right!_

 

She glanced up and felt her chest lurch as she saw a small smile on the woman’s face, a hand brought to her chin as she tried to stifle her own laughter most likely. “Well I’m Kimizu Shiyoko.” The woman held her hand out, gesturing that she wanted to shake hands. “Or Shimizu Kiyoko, I hope that next time you can come over again as an actual guest. This is a lovely planetarium and it always welcomes new faces.”

 

Yachi would’ve said something, anything, if her mouth hadn’t dried up as her mind went blank. She just nodded slightly as she heard Tanaka in the background gasping something about someone being smooth. Her hand felt cold and clammy against Kiyoko’s warm palm and she felt even more self conscious than she did earlier. Were her palms sweaty and gross? She really hoped her palms weren’t sweaty and gross.

 

“P-pleasure to meet you.” Yachi was finally able to choke out at last.

 

“And you.” Kiyoko smiled again, this time more obviously before taking her hand back. “I hope you enjoy looking around our planetarium. Maybe one day you can show me around your flower shop.” She bowed her head respectfully before walking away into a different room.

 

The rest of the tour felt like a blur as Yachi’s thoughts swung back and forth between Kiyoko and the hand she was now keeping tightly closed as a fist. When they had left she looked back at the room that Kiyoko was in which was now closed as well but she could hear the sound of Kiyoko on the phone.

  
_Mom,_ Yachi laid down another thornless rose as she found herself back inside the flower shop. _Spring came twice this year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAnd i'm back in action with the newest chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait if anyone was getting tired of not seeing that there was a chapter four. But here it is, with a small kick off to the kiyoyachi portion of the story. 
> 
> I even went back and proofread the previous chapters, hopefully no typos alluded me.... But still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a new friend on tumblr for not only being cool and putting me through angst with their fics, but for giving me extremely requested spoilers and I hope I manage to catch a few eyes with this story.
> 
> We've all heard and seen of the Flower Shop/Tattoo Shop dynamic, but this time... It's a planetarium! It's not that different in a way I guess, but it is certainly a lot more interesting in the fact that it isn't common if their are other Flower Shop/Planetarium AUs out there. If not, then I'm proud to be the first person to get this up here!
> 
> As far as some bonus facts go: I actually use to work at a flower shop and I've always had a huge boner for space so this is going to be a particularly fun piece for me!


End file.
